We're Inside And Losing
by Tate Icasa
Summary: Sequel to 'What Might Have Been' Hehe. . .I gave them a disease. . .cowritten with Shanaenae50591. . .
1. Symptoms, part 1

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

This is dedicated to Amanda Michelle and Shanaenae50591, AKA, the two people who reviewed the prequal to this story. I luff you peoples so much!

Also, I don't own POTF. . .really, why should I make a big deal out of this?

Hehe. . .Marabelle Yittzie, Yittzie's disease, and all related plotline are MINE! You No Steal! Understand? Good. grins

Oh, and I emphasize, to undertand this story _at all_ you need to read the prequel. . .aka, What Might Have Been. . .as I will not, _will not, WILL NOT_ take time out of this story to explain what happened in a perviously story that you should have read ANYWAY. . .

Chapter One: Symptoms, part one

Bill Tiffy woke up miserable. He'd been dreaming of _her_ again. He'd dreamt of _her_ every night for the past week. (Who _could_ be be talking about? Keely, perhaps?)

As always, the dream was of a memory. . .and there was something _different_ about it. . .only this time had been a bit further than different.

Flashback

"Phil, I got your message. Where's your racket?" She asked.

He hesitated. "My dad says that our pudinator project will draw alot of attention, and that it'll expose that we're from the future." He closed his eyes. _I'm sorry, Keels._ "My family has to move."

"But, but this is crazy. We had all these plans. We were gonna go fishing this summer and I hate fishing. The only reason I was gonna go was 'cause I thought it might be fun with you." _I don't want him to go._  
"So, when are you leaving?"

"Tonight." he said finally.

"Tonight? I hate this, it's not fair! It seems like kids should get a say in whether they move or not!"

"Tell me about it."

"So. You wanna play one lasst game of tennis?" she tossed the ball to him.

He caught it and sighed. "Keely. You know I do. I - I can't, I have to help pack. Bye, Keel."

He hugged her. _Kiss her. Before you leave forever!_

_Kiss him, Keely! Before he leaves forever!_ She thought.

He turned away and walked off the court. After a few steps he stopped and hurled the tennis ball away with all his strengh. _This isn't fair! _ He winced when the tennis ball crashed a window.

Keely watched him until he was too far away to see. Then she sat down and cried into her lap until no more tears would come.

End Flashback

Bill blinked. The world around him was black and white. He put and hand to the side of his head while he sat up.

"Uh, mom?" he called.

"Do you have to wake the _entire_ house?' his little sister Kim asked sarcastically.

"Kim!" he said. "Does the world seem all, I dunno, black-and-white, to you?"

"Black-and-white?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm serious." he said. He leaned back as he started to get dizzy. "I think something's wrong with me."

"Are you ok?" Kim asked, worried. When he didn't answer she frowned. "I'll get mom."


	2. Symptoms, part 2

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Two: Symptoms, Part Two

Bill was laying on his bed, half awake. Or rather, Phil was lying on his bed, half awake.

"Mom?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Honey, why are you out of your disguise?"

"I don't know." he was funny awake now. "I didn't turn it off."

Sara pursed her lips. She picked up the instamorph from a dresser and pointed it at him.

He skin rippled, parts of it turned to gold liquid, and he clasped his head in his hands. "Ow! Mom, stop!"

Sara put the instamorph down. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Mom, what happend. Why didn't I change?"

Sara thought for a moment. A look of worry spread across her face. "That can't be. . .Phil, what do you know about Yittzie's Disease?"

"Enough." he said. "You can't think?"

"I don't know what else it could be."

"What's Yittzie's Disease?" Kim asked.

"Look it up on your wizard." Phil said. "Mom, if I have it, that means Keely has it too."

Sara frowned.

"She should be here." Phil said. "No one's at home at her house."

Sara nodded.

Phil lurched forward.

"Something's wrong." he said urgently. "I - I felt it." he looked at his mom. "We have to get her. _Now_."

"How do you know that?" Kim asked.

"Yittzie's."

"Mom, I can't have Yittzie's. It's impossible. Yittzie's isn't going to happen for another. . .89 years!"

"Phil, you know the symptoms, you tell me."

He hesitated, the nodded. "We have to get Keely."

"_You_ have to stay here. Kim and I'll go."

"You said _what _now?" Kim asked, at the same time Phil said. "Mom, I have to go!"

Phil went on. "Keely knows me. She trusts me. If I tell her we have to go, she'll listen. You and Kim. . ." he shrugged.

"He's right, mom." Kim said.

"But you can't go out in public! What if Hackett see's you?"

"He won't." Phil said confidently. "Kim, hand me the invisospray."

"Kim, don't." Sara said quickly. "Phil! Do you know how dangerous it is to use future gadgets when you have Yittzie's?"

"I can handle it, mom, give me that spray!"

"Mom?" Kim asked.

Sara considered for a moment.

"Ok, Kim, Phil."

Kim handed a bottle of invisospray to Phil. "Here."

Phil slow became invisible. "Let's go." he said slowly.


	3. The Second Infected

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Three: The Second Infected

Phil became visable as soon as the three of them had gotten into Keely's house.

"Keely?" he whispered. "Where are you?"

"Here, Phil." She said weakly, sticking her head over the side of a couch. She didn't sound surprised that he was there. Like she'd known he was coming.

_Yittzie's_. He reminded himself.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah." for a moment, thier eyes met, and something connected. Then. . .

"Come on people, lets go!" Kim said, completely wreaking the momnt.

"Go?" Keely asked. She grabbed Phil's arm. "Phil, I don't understand. What's happening to me?"

"To us." he corrected, helping her to her feet. "Yittzie's desease works in pairs." She looked at him quizzically. "I'll explain later. Can you walk?"

Keely took two stepps, stumbled then fell back. "I guess not."

"Ok, well then. . ." he gathered her up into his arms. "Kim."

"I'm on it." She said, turning them invisible.

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly short chapters. . .


	4. Yittzie's Explained

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Four: Yittzie's Explained

As soon as they got hom, Phil kept his promise to Keely, and exlained Yittzie's Disease.

"Some time around 2087 a war broke out beween Earth and her first Lunar colony. The war was fought using mainly biological weapons. The colony was losing rather horribly. So they began working on a new weapon. A mind-control weapon.

"See, they figured that if they could _link_ their mids the the mind s of the Earthpeople, and could control then, then they could win the war. It took them until 2093 to come up with what they considered a viable solution. They'd created Yittzie's.

"What they didn't realize was that it was fatal to both sides. Yittzie's didn't merely link minds. It almost always destroyed them. Almost no one who got it survived. And the once who did. . .most of them were different. Finally, a rebel Lunar scientist, Marabelle Yittzie, engineered an. . .antidote. It cured all but those in the farthest stages of the disease. THe Earthpeople decided to honor her by naming the disease after her. A few months later, Yittzie negotiated the Luna-Earth Peace Pact, and ended the war.

"Years later, Shenan Yittzie, Marabelle's great-great-grandson, decided ti would be safest if the remaining samples of the disease were sent back in time, to the age of the dinosaurs."

"So that's what killed them!" Keely interrupted.

"Yeah, that was also a major reason for our vacation. My father was supposed to release them all, but I think he missed one." he fell silent.

"So." Keely said. "We're going to die?" A kind of numbness set over her mind.

"Uh, mom?" Mim asked suddenly. "If Phil and Keely have this Yittzies, shouldn't I?"

Sara gasped. "That's right! Honey, who's been in our house lately?"

"Oh, no. Not her." Kim said.

"Who?" Sara asked.

Phil had a pretty good idea of who she meant and smirked when she shuddered and whispered. "Berwick!"

A/n: I know, I know, I'm messing up the seasons. . .I apologize, but I wanted Debbie and Pim in each other's heads. . .dunno why. . .


	5. More Explaining To Do

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Five: More Explaining To Do

Phil's grin quickly slid off his face as he realized what that meant.

"Debbie doesn't know about aour family. . ." he stopped. "Mom, we have to get her here now."

"I don't think I can convince her to come." Sara said.

"Maybe not." Kim said. "But I can." She pulled an instamorph out of her pocket and became herself. "Phone." She held out her hand.

Phil eyed her susiciously as he handed her his blue flip-phone.

"Here, use mine, but it you break it-"

"I"m not gonna break it." She punched in Debbie's number.

**D:** Hello?

**P: **Hey, Berwick.

**D: **Pimsy, is that you?

**P: **Yes, it's me. Ok, listen up. I'm in town for a couple days, bunking at my cousin Kim's house. You wanna come hang out?

**D: **I'd love to! I'll be right over! Bye!

**P: **Bye.

Pim turned to her family. "That was so easy it's sad. Um, if anyone needs me I'll be watchin' TV."

Phil rolled his eyes and Keely smiled. Phil smiled back and. . .

The doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Pim yelled walkin to the door. It was Debbie. (Duh.)

"Pim!" Debbie exclaimed excitedly and clapped her hands before hugging Pim. "I missed you bunches and bunches! How have you been!"

"Wonderful." Pim said, smirking. "And you?"

"Amazing! I really hit off with your cousin. I think we're gonna be best friends. That's ok, right?"

"Yeah."

"Great! So, we're all happy. Where is Kim anyway?"

"Mom! Dad! Can you come here?" Pim called.

As soon as everyone was gathered in the living room, Pim began the explaination.

"I'm Kim."

"No, silly, you're Pim. Kim is your cousin."

"No, Berwick, you don't get it. I'm both of us." she sighed. "Look, my family isn't from around here. Not even close. We're about a hundred years away. We came fro the year 2121 about 3 years ago, on vacation, but our Time Machine broke down and we've been tryin' to fix it ever since."

"Right." Phil said. "But Hckett found us out. He forced us to move, but we came back as Bill, Kim, Floyd and Sara Tiffy. But. . .we accidentally brought back a diease with us. A biological weapon that hasn't been invented yet. We. . .you, Pim, Keely, and I. . .we got that disease."

Debbie just blinked.

"I know it's hard to believe Debbie, but-"

"No, Mr. Diffy, I believe you. It fits with too much. Curtis Diffy?"

"Caveman." Phil said. "Stow away."

Debbie nodded.

"Look, Debbie, with this disease, we don't think it's safe for you to leave this house." Barb said.

"But. . .my parents! They'll be worried sick!"

"No, Debbie, I said _you_ couldn't leave the house. But a Debbie Berwick will."

Using the replicator, they sent a Debbie and Keely home.

"Ok, um, Debbie, you can share Pim's room." Barb said.

"Oh, goody! It'll be just like a slumber party!"

"Oh, boy." Pim muttered. "C'mon Berwick, I got some stuff to show you."

"And Keely. . ." Barb thought. "I can't have you stay in the living room. Too risky."

"She can stay in my room." Phil volunteered. "I can morph a base ball into an extra bed. . ."

"Ok." Keely said. "Come on, Phil."

"Um, Keel, you can't walk."

"Oh, yeah."

He smiled and carried her up the stairs.

"Ok, sit here." he said, setting her in his chair. "Baseball. . .baseball. . .ah, baseball." He had Keely design her bed, and finally it didn't seem like anyone could interupt them if they kissed. They leaned in and. . .

_Crash!_

"What was that?" Phil asked. "Pim!"

"Sorry!"


	6. Dreaming: Keely

: Keely's POV /

_I was fading._

_I could feel it. I could feel Phil's hand next to mine and I knew in that moment that we were dying. _

_His hand closed on mine._

I don't want to die!_ I screamed in my head._

_Phil's hand began to disappear, like it was just turning to the wind._

Phil! Don't leave me!

_I can't feel my body anymore. . .but I can tell I'm crying._

_This is a dream._

_I know it is._

_I want to wake up!_

Wake UP!

_Phil is standing in front of me now. . ._

_We're getting closer. _

_And closer._

_And _closer. . .

And then I wake up.


	7. Dreaming: Phil

: Phil's POV /

I was shouting something, but I couldn't here what I was shouting.

Then I saw Keely in front of him, crying her heart out. She was saying something but I couldn't here it.

He shouted, "What!"

Keely said a little more clearly, "Phil, help me! Please help me! I think I'm dying!"

I looked at her and saw her fading away. "Keely!"

I tried to grab here hand but it disappeared.

"Keely! You're fading away!"

"Phil, please help me! I don't want to die yet! NO! Not now! Phil, I love-"

Then he woke up, sweating up a storm.


	8. Dreaming: Pim

: Pim's POV /

_I was nearly there. Where was I going?_

_I have no idea._

_She was there with me. She must have been, that must have been her mind I felt._

_She was afraid._

_I wonder why?_

Debbie?

_I reached for her, but she was gone._

_She pulled away from me._

_Rat snacks, she wasn't going to let me help her, was she?_

_Well, fine then. . .she can go. . .where?_

_Wait, where were we going?_

_A light. . ._

_A light up ahead. . ._

_Oh, crud, I'm going to die?_

_I mentally close my eyes. . ._

And wake up.


	9. Dreaming: Debbie

: Debbie's POV /

I saw Pim standing in front of me.

I didn't know what was going on.

I saw myself and Pim fading away.

"Pimsy, whats happening to us?"

"We're dying, Berwick!"

"Oh my! Well, its a good thing I baked and delivered those cupcakes! Otherwise, someone else would have to do it."

"Why are you thinking about cupcakes at a time lik this? WE'RE DYING HERE!"

"Well, it sends me to my happy place." As soon as I said that, there was a bright light.

Then I woke up.


	10. Next Morning

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

A/n: In case you couldn't tell. . .Keely and Pim's dreams were written by me. Phil and Debbie's were written by Shanaenae50591. Wow. I started out dedicating it to her and now we're co-writing. Well, this one is by Tate. Whose name now reminder her of Tater Tots because her friend Icey called her Tatey. . .randomness. . .ok. . .on with the story.

Chapter Six: Next Morning

Keely looked over at Phil and smiled weakly.

They weren't dead yet. Maybe they wouldn't have to die at all.

Then she noticed that he looked frightened.

"Phil?" she asked softly.

He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm scared Phil." She admitted. "I dreamed I was dying."

"Me too." he said, surprising her, and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I - I don't want to die, Phil." She said, her voice quivering.

He looked startled.

"No, Keely, don't cry." he said.

He didn't seem to know what to do.

She grabbed his hand in one of hers and held it tight.

After a startled second her sqeezed her hand back.

"Don't let go?" she requested, her eyes already half closed.

He smiled down at her.

"I won't." he said softly, so as not to wake her.


	11. We'll Fight It Together

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Shanaenae50591 **

Chapter Seven: We'll Fight It Together

Pim looked around and saw Debbie looking confused.

"Pim, I had a weird dream."

"Yeah so did I. In my dream we were dying and I was trying to help you, but you wouldn't let me."

"Wow, that is weird. I would let you help me." Debbie said.

"Yeah, I know."

"Thats not like me at all."

"Well, Berwick, we're in this together. We won't let it kill us. We will fight it together. So, lets go back to sleep."

"Alright, night Pimsy."

"Night Berwick."

They both drifted off back to sleep.


	12. I'll Protect You

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Shanaenae50591 **

Chapter Eight: I'll Protect You

Phil and Keely went to sleep but they didn't wake up for awhile. They both had the same dream where they were actually communicating with each other.

They both looked around.

They were at a field with just grassland ahead of them. The sun was shining brightly and there was a slight breeze.

"Phil, where are we?"

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

Keely sat down and Phil sat next to her.

"Phil, are we going to die? Because we've been asleep for awhile."

"Don't worry, Keels. We will wake up soon... hopefully." Keely was calm until she heard him say hopefully.

"What do you mean "hopefully"?

"I don't know whats going to happen to us. But hopefully it won't be anything bad. Keels, don't worry. I'll protect you."

They leaned closer and then heard a crash behind them.


	13. In My Head

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Nine: In My Head

Pim opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling.

It was an automatic reaction.

She was awake.

She did a quick tally.

Ok, she was in one piece, and as far as she could tell she was alive.

Then.

Berwick.

She turned her head, the only part of her that would move.

"Berwick?"

"Pimsy? I can't move. I'm scared."

Pim sighed.

"I know. I can't move either." She said.

Debbie was silent for minute.

"I don't want to die, Pim."

"Oh, and you think I do?" Pim shot back.

She felt Debbie smile.

_Pim's still herself_. Debbie thought, and Pim heard it.

She shuddered.

_Berwick?_

_Pim?_

_Oh my god, you're in my head!_

_I am? Wow, I am!_

_sigh_

_What is it, Pimsy?_

_Nothing. Nothing at all. I bet we're the first._

_What?_

_To develope the telepathy. I bet Phil and Keely don't have it yet._

_Oh. claps We're special._

_Yeah, Berwick, we're special alright._


	14. Without Listening

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Shanaenae50591 **

Chapter Ten: Without Listening

_Ok Debbie, why can't we move?_ Pim thought.

_I don't know. Maybe its because we are still sleep! _Debbie thought back.

_Debbie, I know that! Gosh, can't a girl think to herself. _Pim thought back.

_Wait, why are we thinking. Can't we talk out loud? _Debbie asked.

_I don't know. Let me try._ Pim opened her mouth to say something but nothing wouldn't come out. _Well, there's your answer,Berwick. _

_Aww, man. I want to talk and move again! _Debbie whined.

_We will soon. We will soon. Now, let me think of a plan without you interrupting! I think I know a way of getting out of here._

_Alright Pim. I'll try not to listen_.

_Thanks._ Then Pim thought of her plan while Debbie listened, like she had anyother choice but to listen.


	15. But Phil!

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Eleven: But Phil!

Phil spun quickly.

"What was that?" Keely asked.

"I don't know." Phil said. He stood up and moved towards the sound of the crash hesitantly.

"No, don't go, Phil." Keely said. "It could be dangerous."

"Or it could be something that'll help us wake up." He said firmly.

"But Phil!" She clutched his arm even tighter.

"Keel, let me. . .go!" He pulled until he stumbled away from her.

She looked up at him, hurt.

"Phil. . ." She whispered. "Don't leave me here alone."

He blinked.

"What?"

"We're together, aren't we?"

"That's how Yittzie's works." he explained.

"Then you should be able to feel what I feel."

"I should." he agreed. "But, Keely, I don't feel any different."

"But Phil! I-" She seemed to fade.

"Keely!" He screamed. He reached forward to take her hand and he passed right through her. "Keely!"

"I think. . .I think I'm waking up now." She said distantly.


	16. Interconnected

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Shanaenae50591 and Tate Icasa**

Chapter Twelve: Interconnected

While Pim thought of a plan, Debbie tried to move.

Everytime she tried, she failed. But she kept trying.

Then Pim noticed that Debbie was making noises trying to do something.

_Berwick, would you stop whatever you're doing? You're distracting me! I almost had something!_ Pim shouted in her head.

_But Pim, I'm trying to move. I almost had it about 5 trys ago. I'm determined to move! _Debbie thought back.

_Alright, but do it quietly._

_Alright Pim. _She contined to try to move but failed. _I'm taking a break_. And with that she just laid there looking up at the ceiling. _Maybe if we try to communicate with Phil and Keely, that would help us get out of here_!

So Pim tried that._Phil? Phil, if you can hear me, please come help me!_

Phil thought he heard something.

_Pim?_ He thought, looking around the clearing.

_Oh, thank God, we _can _communicate!_

_Oh, Pimsy, you did it! _Debbie squealed.

_Tone it down, Berwick! _Pim snapped.

_Pim, did you ask me for help? _ Phil asked, confused. Pim never asked for help.

_Phil, Debbie and I can't move._

_Oh, really, well good for you. Keely just woke up, but I can't!_

_Ok, fine, panic then._

_I am _not _panicking._

_He's panicking._

_Yes, he's panicking. _Debbie agreed.

_Phil, you know more about Yittzie's than I do. What's going to happen next?_

_I don't know. Why would I know? All I know are the basic symptoms. Telepathy and Death!_

_We've only succeeded at one of those._

_And which would that be? Let me tell you, I don't feel very alive anymore!_

_Phil, calm down! You are _not _dead. I would't be talking to you if you were dead._

_You would if _you_ were dead too._

_Oh, I really needed to think that. I can see the ceiling in my room Phil. I'm not dead. I'm talking to you. Therefore, you are not dead either. And I thought you could help me. . .You need more help than I do. Where is little miss sunshine, any way?_

_I told you, Keely woke up._

With Keely

She stared up at the ceiling. She could still move. She could tell.

But she did really feel like it.

She was laying on the floor where she had fallen.

Right next to Phil.


	17. Nightmare

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Shanaenae50591**

Chapter Thirteen: Nightmare

Keely was very confused.

"Phil, where are we?"

He didn't answer.

"OMG! Phil! Phil!"

She started to shake him.

Phil's eyes shot wide opened. He looked up and saw Keely. Then he smiled an evil smile.

Then in a deep,demonic voice, he said, "Keely, you're going to die soon. Right next Pim, Debbiew, and this Dude." He said pointing to himself.

Keely could tell it wasn't Phil inside of his body.

Phil would never say anything like that.

He also had greenish- reddish eyes that were constantly glowing.

It made Keely even more frightened.

"What do you want with me and Phil? Why are you doing this? Get out of his body!"

She shook him.

She shook him so hard his eyes rolled in the back of his head and said, "Stop it Keely! You're making it worse."

Keely started screaming and let go.

Then she woke up out of her dream inside of her dream.

She looked around and she was all alone.

"Phil! Phil!" She shouted. "Oh my god! I'm by myself! This can't be happening! I want to get out of here!" She said. Then she thought, _Phil, if you can here me, Please please help me! This is scary. Please Phil please._ Then she started crying.


	18. Fine Job Done

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By. Tate Icasa**

Chapter Fourteen: Fine Job Done

_Phil, if you can here me, Please please help me! This is scary. Please Phil please._

He heard her.

_Keely. Keely where are you?_

She was crying.

_Oh, god, Keely, where _are _you!_

She couldn't hear him.

Pim and Debbie stood rooted to the ground as Phil completely disappeared in front of them.

_Keely!_ 'I told her I'd protect her.' He remembered. 'Fine job I'm doing.' _Keely!_


	19. Pheely!

**We're Inside And Losing**

**By Shanaenae50591**

Chapter Fifteen: Pheely!

As Phil searched for Keely, Pim and Debbie, obviously had to stay behind.

_Man, I want to leave! I want to move again_! Debbie thought.

_Cool it, Berwick! We'll be able to move soon! _Pim shouted back.

Debbie was on the verge of tears. Pim felt bad for her. She shouldn't have yelled at her.

_I'm sorry Debbie. I want to move just as bad as you do. But talking about it isn't going to solve anything. So, do you forgive me?_ Pim thought feeling bad for her.

_Aww...Pim! That was so sweet. Yes, I forgive you. So, how about we come up with a plan together? _

_Yeah, that we would be nice. BUT no cupcakes cause its not going to help._

_Aww...man!_

Phil ran trying to find Keely.

"Keely! Keely, where are you? Please tell me where you are!"

Keely heard something. "Oh my gosh! Is that you, Phil?" She thought. She heard it again.

"Keely! Keely, where are you? Please tell me where you are?"

"Phil, I'm right here. I'm in a deserted place and its cold. Please Phil help me."

"Alright, Keely I'm coming!"

After running for along time. He was in front of a town that was completely deserted and it was cold! Phil shivered.

"Alright Keely, I'm here. Now where are you? Make some movement so I can find you."

"Alright, Phil" Keely started to move around and stomp her feet and clap her hands. Then Phil found her.

"Keely!"

"Phil!"

They ran to each others arms.

"Oh my gosh, Phil. I was so scared and cold. But I'm neither now because I'm in your arms.

"Aww..Keels. I'll never let you go again."

"You promise Phil?" Keely said pulling back and looking at him.

"I promise Keels." He said looking into her eyes and pulling her back into the hug.


End file.
